


A Good Boy's Obsession

by SiriusGetsKinky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGetsKinky/pseuds/SiriusGetsKinky
Summary: Harry hears weird sounds coming from Sirius' bedroom and it quickly escalades into an obsession. Harry could never let go of an obsession. Even if it meant being punished.





	A Good Boy's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> First post in this community, please let me know if you liked it! Unbetaed - sorry!  
> If you're into D/s fics, check out my other work The Claim (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735676).

Harry entered the front door to number 12 Grimmauld Place. The dinner at the Weasley’s had been fun, he and Ron had a glass of firewhiskey to drink, stolen from the twins, hiding in Ron’s room. Well, Harry had one glass, Ron had three and got smashed way too early, much to Hermione’s disapproval, and that’s why he was coming back home so early.

Harry hung his coat and breathed in. Ever since he had left the Dursley’s to move in with Sirius, it always felt good to arrive home. It smelled like home and felt like home, something he had barely known before. Hogwarts had felt like that some time ago, but nowadays it was becoming increasingly difficult to know who to trust, especially since things started to crumble.

The young wizard went up the stairs and peaked at the drawing room, hoping to catch his godfather awake and tell him the news about the Ministry that Mr. Weasley had told him about. Everything was dark, not even the fireplace was crackling. The kitchen had been empty as well. He’d have to wait until the morning to tell Sirius the news.

Climbing up the stairs to his bedroom, Harry seemed to hear weird noises coming from Sirius’ own bedroom. A sort of smacking sound, it seemed. Huh. Did his godfather have some company over while he thought Harry was away? He didn’t recall Sirius ever having anyone over, other than the occasional Order meetings or Professor Lupin stopping by to have a cup of tea and keep him company – or to pick his brains a bit. But seeing as the door was actually shut, it seemed like he did have company. Sirius never shut the door. Harry’s curiosity spiked.

He approached the door as silently as he could, straining to hear the sounds coming from inside the room. He knew he shouldn’t, it was a complete invasion of privacy, but the sounds were so unusual that Harry couldn’t help himself.

“You like that, don’t you?” Came Sirius’ rough voice from inside the room. “You want – “

His voice came to a stop and Harry widened his eyes. Did Sirius hear him? Harry kept very still and waited to hear some sound. This time he only managed to hear muffled sounds, barely even audible. Sighing, he tip toed back to the adjoining room. Sirius had probably put up a _muffliato_ charm.

Stripping off his clothes, Harry got in bed, still going over the sounds in his head, trying to identify them. He felt a bit uneasy now, knowing his godfather was next door to him with an unknown person, asking them if they liked it and if they wanted something that Harry would never know. Why did he always have to be so curious? All those years at Hogwarts should have taught him better than that. Not only was Sirius surely going to be mad at him in the morning, but now Harry wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about the strange noises.

 

***

Harry woke up to the loud sound of pans slamming downstairs. It was nothing new, Sirius was usually one to get up early, hungry as a wolf, and would immediately start cooking breakfast.

Slowly getting up and searching for a jumper, Harry made his way to the bedroom door. He heard a thumping noise coming from the corridor and stood quietly watching. A cloaked figure disappeared down the stairs and quickly closed the door to the house behind himself. ‘Bugger,’ Harry thought. He’d missed the chance to see the person’s face, and with that cloak he couldn’t even tell if it was a man or a woman. That was certainly the point of using a cloak, he figured.

Harry went down the stairs to the kitchen. It smelled of toast and eggs. Sirius was already dressed, and was nonchalantly smoking his cigarette while cooking.

“Slept well?” he asked, not turning around.

“Yeah,” Harry lied, thinking of the countless hours he spent awake wondering what was going on in Sirius’ room. Sirius’ bed.

He picked up the newspaper. His godfather didn’t seem upset so maybe he didn’t know Harry had been listening.

“So how was last night?” Sirius asked, finally turning around and grabbing the plates.

Harry stared at him googly eyed.

“At Ron’s?” Sirius added, upon his confusion.

“Oh,” Harry said, releasing the breath he was holding. “It was nice, we had firewhiskey and Ron got wasted, so nothing new.”

“Is that why you came home so early?” So Harry did get caught after all. He started munching on his eggs, not looking up.

“Yeah, I guess. I think I was also a bit pissed so I went straight to sleep.”

“Huh,” came the older man’s response.

They went on eating their eggs and toast, while Harry casually read the Quidditch section. He couldn’t take it any longer, he had to know something about Sirius’ night. And it’s not like they were strangers, they talked about stuff.

“You had company over last night?” Harry asked, trying not to sound as morbidly curious as he actually was.

Sirius studied his face with a stoic expression. “Yes,” he answered curtly.

“Anyone I know?”

“That’s none of your business, kiddo,” he simply answered.

Sirius finished his breakfast and started washing the dishes the muggle way, a habit he got from Harry, still quiet. Apparently they didn’t talk about all kinds of “stuff” then…

“Do you need help with those?” Harry inquired. Sirius just waved his hand dismissively.

Feeling unhappy about his failure on getting information, Harry trudged up the stairs to his room. Sirius’ door was ajar, just as the stranger in a cloak had left it. It wouldn’t hurt to peak, would it?

Other than a rustled bed, nothing seemed unusual there. But something caught his eye. Were those… ropes? They were discarded on the floor just by the bed, all tangled up. They looked a bit rough, but Harry wouldn’t dare touch them. It was bad enough to be sneaking to his godfather’s bedroom. He was puzzled by them though. What did he use them for? Did Sirius fancy tying up his lovers? Harry didn’t have much experience in these things. He hadn’t exactly had the time to be a sexually exploitative boy, it was hard enough keeping up with being the boy-who-lived and the boy who had to slaughter Voldemort. As he looked closer, he felt like touching the ropes. How would they feel? Did the harsh material scrape the stranger’s skin? Did it leave his skin red and tender? Did Sirius kiss it better?

Harry shivered. Honestly, what was he thinking? He stepped back from the bedroom and went to the sitting room, maybe watching TV would take his mind out of the gutter.

 

***

A week had passed since the rope incident. Harry still thought about them and wondered what would have made the smacking sound. Surely it wouldn’t have been the ropes, there had to be something else.

They were having Professor Lupin over today to celebrate his birthday. Lupin was a discreet man, so he’d asked Sirius for something simple, nothing too fancy, so they invited the whole Weasley family, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley. The guests hadn’t arrived yet and Harry and Sirius were setting the table in the dining room which, after a thorough cleaning and the disposal of some distasteful objects, had turned out to be not too sinister. Harry had the idea of using Walburga’s fancy crystal wine glasses, claiming that it gave a more festive look to the table.

They were washing the wine glasses by the kitchen sink as they were quite dusty. Sirius washed one of the glasses and handed it to Harry to dry with a cloth. Before Harry could properly dry it, it slipped from his wet hand and shattered on the floor before Sirius’ boots.

“Harry, look at what you’ve done! You have to be more careful!” Sirius yelled at him. Harry stared at his godfather, startled by his reaction.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Pick it up,” he said, a stern expression on his face, looking Harry in the eye.

Harry gaped. Sirius had never yelled at him. Did he even care about his mother’s stupid wine glasses?

“You made a mess. Get down on your knees and clean it up,” he commanded, pointing at the scattered glass on the floor.

Slowly, Harry obeyed him. His tone was so authoritative, he had never heard his godfather speak to him like that. The only time he had heard such a tone in his voice was… actually, it was when he had been eavesdropping outside his room a week before. Harry picked up the shards with as much care as he could, trying to clean the mess as he was told. From above him, he could feel the older man exhaling deeply, as though he was controlling himself.

He stood up slowly, shards in his hand, but lost balance and ended up grabbing his godfather’s thigh so he wouldn’t fall. The glass cut his finger and immediately he started bleeding.

“Come here,” Sirius said a bit more softly, noticing the young man’s nervousness. He grabbed his injured hand and set the shards aside. He turned the tap on and gently washed Harry’s bloody finger.

“You can’t be this clumsy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Say you will be more careful and not make a mess,” Sirius said, giving him that same authoritative tone and staring at him with fierce eyes.

“I-I’ll be more careful and not make a mess, Sirius.” Harry compelled, feeling shaky. It could be from the blood.

“Good boy,” Sirius praised, a slight smirk on his lips.

Harry shuddered again, slightly open-mouthed at the words. He faintly heard the doorbell ring and Sirius walked away casually to open it.

It was only then that Harry noticed the pressure on his jeans. He couldn’t believe he got an erection at a moment like this, what was wrong with him?! He quickly ran up the stairs before anyone had the chance to greet him. He closed his bedroom door and tried to breathe.

What the hell was up with Sirius’ tone? And why did Harry react to it this way? The man was scolding at him. It’s not like Harry liked being scolded or much less told what to do. Or did he? This was becoming too confusing, and the fucking erection just wouldn’t go away. Usually there was only one effective way to get it to go away, but Harry clearly wasn’t going to rub one off after his interaction with his godfather. Not going to happen. ‘Right. So cold shower it is,’ he thought.

 

***

The dinner had been rather nice. Harry had managed to subside his erection, although not completely. As long as he didn’t make direct eye contact with Sirius and avoided getting on his knees before him, he was out of trouble.

Everyone had fun and Ron managed to sneak in another bottle of firewhiskey. Harry began wondering if he should be concerned about it. It worked fine for him though, as long as he kept away from his godfather. He was sure he would see the shame on his face.

Back in Harry’s room, Ron and the twins talked about girls and Quidditch. Harry couldn’t really relate to the girls part, so he just laughed along with them. Liking men was nothing new to him. Even though he had a couple of crushes on some girls, it didn’t compare to what he felt around his male classmates when he peaked at them in the locker room. He was quite discreet, managing to maintain his usual long-suffering expression while inspecting other boys’ nether regions. Some people knew of his preferences, he’d told Ron obviously – no point in hiding really, Ron was not that daft – and he told Sirius a while back when they were talking about Sirius’ school hook-ups.

It was well past 3 a.m. when everyone had left. Ron had again succeeded on getting wasted and the twins were unforgiving with their jokes. Thankfully no one seemed to notice. Harry himself was stumbling a bit on his feet. He caught Sirius’ eye once while he was talking to Mr. Weasley, and he shot him a look, the kind that said “You said you’d be more careful and not make a mess”. Harry quickly looked away from him and said his goodbyes to Tonks.

He headed for the drawing room and turned on the TV. He had introduced some muggle appliances since he moved in with Sirius, the TV being a favourite of the two, and fortunately Sirius was never one to object to this, quite the contrary. He did anything to infuriate the hell out of Walburga’s portrait and legacy. Sirius joined him after some minutes, after everyone had left. He sat on the other end of the couch, leaning on the pillows and facing his godson. Harry had a faint smile on his lips and a glassy look on his eyes.

“Did you have a good time?” Sirius asked. “I see Ron stole a bottle of firewhiskey again.”

“He did. How did you know?” Harry asked, turning to face the older man.

“I’m quite familiar with the smell of firewhiskey… and you reek of it,” he stated, not sounding mad but rather amused.

“I guess you’re right. Did you have fun?”

“Yes. It’s always nice to have people over and hear some laughter every once in a while. But my feet are killing me.”

As he said that, Sirius kicked off his boots and sighed.

Eyeing his godfather’s feet, Harry hesitantly grabbed them and placed them on his lap. Away from his groin, as he still didn’t trust it’s apparent free will.

“I can – I can massage them,” he stuttered.

“Hum, that’d be nice.”

Sirius leaned his head back against the pillows as Harry took off his socks and started to rub gently. Sirius made occasional soft grunting noises whenever Harry pressed harder.

“Do you want me to rub you now?” Sirius asked after a while.

“What?” Harry seemed surprised. Rub?

“Your feet. Do you want me to rub them?”

“Oh. Yeah, I do.”

Sirius took off both Harry’s sneakers and socks and started massaging them, never lifting his gaze off him.

“You like that, don’t you?” he asked in a raspy voice.

Harry blushed a bit at that. He nodded hesitantly, he did enjoy touching Sirius’ feet and having him touch his feet back.

“I’ve heard you say that before,” Harry said, still blushing but needing to take this opportunity.

“You did?”

“Yeah. Not to me, though. To someone else. In your room.” He was pushing it, he knew he was.

“I see.”

“What did that person like? The one you were with.”

Sirius stopped massaging Harry’s foot for a moment. He seemed to be considering something.

“I’m not going to tell you. It’s private. You shouldn’t go about eavesdropping, Harry.”

Sirius stood up from the couch and fixed his eyes on Harry’s, staring at him with an almost menacing look.

“You’ve been bad, Harry. You’re not going to do that again.”

“I’m sorry, it was –“

“I don’t want to hear apologies. I want you to tell me you will not do that again.”

“I won’t,” Harry said, feeling lightheaded again because of that tone of voice. That same authoritative tone that his body seemed to react to.

“Say it. You will not do that again.”

“I will not do it again, Sirius,” Harry repeated, feeling a shudder come up his spine.

“You know what will happen if I catch you snooping again?”

Harry widened his eyes, feeling almost child-like. He shook his head hesitantly.

“I will have to punish you.”

With that, Sirius left the room and calmly went up the stairs, leaving Harry to stare wide eyed and breathing fast. Why was Sirius suddenly being like this? Almost… commanding. Firm. Why did Harry feel the need to obey his orders? And why did he also feel the need to disobey just to see what the punishment would be?

The familiar pressure against his jeans had come back and Harry felt like digging a hole on the ground. This could not be happening again. The thrumming in his veins was almost too strong.

Harry turned off the TV and waited, hoping to hear silence. He quickly went up the stairs and went for yet another cold shower, but it didn’t work this time. He still had an angry hard-on wanting release. He put on his boxers and pants, wanting at all costs to avoid any friction that could come in contact with his cock. Turning on his side on the bed, he hoped it would just give in to sleep. It had to go down eventually.

 

***

Harry had had a lousy night and woke up grumpy to the sound pans and his godfather cursing. He had taken so long to finally get some sleep and he honestly didn’t know how he would go downstairs and face the man.

Nothing seemed to change, though. Sirius went about his day as usual, reading a book while gulping down whatever drink he had in his cup. Harry tried carrying on with his day as well, asking Hermione and Ron to drop by and play some chess. To keep him distracted.

The days went on and they would be fine, but the nights… Oh, the nights were nightmarish. When everything was silent and the only sounds were the creaking of the old house, Harry would have trouble sleeping, going back to that tone of voice Sirius had used, what he had said, the way he had leaned in to make his point. There was something about his taller, stronger figure that made Harry shudder. The way his godfather walked around the house nursing his glass in his hand, the way he sometimes leaned against the doorways watching Harry with dark stern eyes… Like he wanted to subdue him. Sirius still laughed with him at times and cupped his cheek. He wasn’t mad at him and neither was he being cold. Whatever it was, it was driving Harry insane. Every night he needed release and he had given up pretending it wasn’t Sirius he was wanking to. He was doomed, that’s what he was. His piercing grey eyes were the only thing he could focus on when he stroked his cock. Sometimes his lips too. They kept saying “I’m going to punish you.”

At some point, Harry couldn’t stop wondering what the punishment would be. Sirius seemed to mean every word he said, but he couldn’t be talking about Harry taking out the trash every day for two months or cleaning up the attic, could he? Damn his curiosity… Harry guessed he’d just have to find out.

 

***

Harry had a plan. He sort of had a plan, because as with everything, he left a big part of his plans up for either improvisation or for Hermione to complete. And it’s not like he could ask Hermione for help in getting Sirius to punish him, right? He didn’t even know if he wanted to cross that line and find out what the punishment was, but he had become obsessed with it. And Harry was fully aware that nothing could stop him from going deep into his obsessions, and he also knew there was only one way to satisfy his curiosity.

So he started by leaving things scattered around the house for Sirius to stumble upon. Every time his godfather almost tripped over some sneakers or a bunched up pile of dirty clothes, he simply gave an exasperated sigh or muttered “Harry” under his breath.

Then, Harry invited Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins, asking Ron to once again grab a couple of bottles from his father. They stayed up all night in Harry’s bedroom playing all sorts of drinking games. Harry had kept his door slightly ajar, making sure his godfather listened to them making weird noises as a part of bets and laughing when Harry had to choose between snogging Ron or eating Hedwig’s poop. Every once in a while, Harry would catch a glimpse of his godfather’s figure sliding down the hall either to go to the bathroom or just to settle in the couch probably to watch TV. As he passed the door, Harry could hear him sigh loudly.

But nothing happened, not even after his friends had gone away. Sirius would just act normal, as if Harry hadn’t been acting like a little brat. It was becoming pathetic. Harry was getting really pissed at this. He’d also tried aggravating him by not doing his chores around the house, but nothing set Sirius off the edge like the day they threw Professor Lupin’s birthday party. Sirius would just look at him with narrowed eyes, the same kind of threat he’d seen before, but then he’d just flick his wand and charm whatever needed cleaning.

The worst was that Harry’s morbid curiosity never subsided. It just got worse, sickening almost. Every night he would go hard to bed, fighting the urge to wank to thoughts of his godfather. Harry was no saint. He’d given up trying to ignore his erections. Sirius was his godfather, the man his dead parents trusted enough to give the role of his caretaker in case something bad should happen. Maybe that was the cause? As a child Harry had never had a glimpse of what a father figure was, he had never known parenting, only fear and domestic servitude at the Dursley’s. And Sirius was a much, much older man. A strong, sensual man with such a lustful voice that bordered on primitive. But it seemed he couldn’t have him.

Finally, Harry decided he needed to stop torturing himself with cunning plans and do something he knew was attainable. He owled Bill Weasley, asking him to visit after dinner. Harry knew we was a sure thing, They had snogged a couple times back in the Burrow when everyone had gone to sleep, and had even touched him through his trousers once. He needed some release, someone to _actually_ touch him.

Choosing not to close the door to his bedroom, Harry asked the redhead to enter.

“Have a seat,” Harry gestured towards the bed, sitting down as well. “You look good. Very good.”

“Thanks,” Bill answered, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “So why did you ask me to visit?”

“Oh, I guess I just wanted to talk for a bit. You know, we haven’t seen each other in a while.” As he talked, Harry scooted closer to the other man on the bed.

“Sure. So what have you been up to la –“

He was interrupted by Harry kissing him hard on the lips.

“Oh. I thought you wanted to talk,” Bill said hesitantly, stopping the kiss.

“Maybe later. Is that alright?” Harry asked and started kissing the other man’s neck. Bill just nodded and cupped Harry’s cheek, kissing him delicately. Harry deepened the kiss and Bill allowed him in, entwining their tongues. The redhead lightly stroked Harry’s hair. If he could just tug instead...

They continued to kiss gently as Bill slowly caressed his cheek and neck. The younger man tried grabbing Bill’s long hair, nibbling his collarbone but Bill quickly pulled away.

“Slow down…” Bill whispered, placing tender kisses on Harry’s throat.

Harry huffed slightly. He needed… More. This wasn’t enough, the annoyingly gentle touches and soft kisses were not nearly enough. He moved his hand to palm Bill’s groin, stroking his fully hard cock through his trousers.

“Hum, that’s nice,” Bill whispered. He carried on kissing Harry’s neck and moved his own hand to Harry’s crotch, giving him a couple of strokes.

“You’re not…” Bill said hesitantly. “Do you want –“

“I’m not uh – I’m not feeling too good. Sorry. Er, the scar…” He brushed his hand through his scar, stating his point.

“Oh. Alright, that’s ok. We don’t need to do anything,” Bill said, smiling sweetly.

‘Ugh, boring,’ Harry thought. “Can you come over some other day?” he asked instead. He just wasn’t feeling it… any of it, really.

“Sure, yeah, yeah.”

Harry led Bill to the front door and waved him goodbye with an apologetic smile. He grunted loudly. At this point he was beyond pissed. He was borderline desperate. Sirius had ruined what could have been a perfectly good shag. He needed to be ravaged. He needed Sirius.

“So how was your late night visit?” came Sirius’ mocking voice. He was leaning against the doorframe, glass in hand and a smirk on his face.

Harry just glared daggers at him, walking past his figure and scurrying up the stairs to his room. He made a point to shut the door as loudly as he could.

 

***

Another day passed. It was getting dark outside and Harry was making coffee. His mind was still hazy and desperation was making him distraught. He filled two mugs with black coffee, one for him and one for his godfather. There was no point in sulking. Sirius probably had no idea what he was doing to Harry and there was no need to take it out on him as he had been doing for the past days. A cup of coffee would be nice and maybe Harry could just settle on reading a book silently in the same room as his godfather or something similar.

Sirius was sitting at his desk, quietly reading a book. Harry approached him, absentmindedly handing him the coffee mug. But before Sirius could grip the mug, Harry stumbled in a wrinkle in the carpet and spilled the drink all over the man’s lap.

“Fuck, Harry!” he yelled, getting up from the chair to look at his lap.

“I’m sorry!” Harry yelled back, trying to wipe the coffee away with his loose sleeves.

“No, don’t.” Sirius exhaled and ran his hands through his long hair. The look on his face was back. He grabbed Harry’s chin and locked eyes with him.

“You’ve been teasing me, haven’t you, Harry?” he spoke in a low voice, almost a growl. “You wanted to see me snap. Ever since I said I would punish you, you’ve just been teasing me.”

“I – I don’t –“ Harry was blushing and trying to avoid his godfather’s piercing grey eyes. Fuck, that voice was going to drive him insane.

“I know that’s what you’ve been doing. You wanted punishment, you’ll get it.”

Sirius abruptly grabbed Harry by the arm and pushed him over the side of the couch, landing him face first on the cushions, bent over the arm of it.

“What are you-“ Harry nervously asked, not daring to move away.

Sirius tugged his godson’s jeans and boxers down, exposing his bare arse. He felt Harry tremble beneath him.

“Don’t move,” Sirius warned, lust filling his voice.

He struck Harry’s arse with a strong hand, making him gasp and widen his eyes in shock.

“You’ve been taunting me all week, making a mess all the time,” the older man said, his voice rough. “I was so patient. So patient, Harry.”

He struck a second time and a third. Harry gasped each time.

“I don’t think you understand how you make me feel when you’re bad.”

He struck a fourth and fifth, harder this time.

“I – I just –“

“Quiet. I’m not finished with you.”

He slapped his arse a sixth time. Harry started to tremble uncontrollably, his gasps becoming moans. He was so hard it hurt and with every smack his cock felt the friction of the fabric of the couch against it. Then, he remembered. The smacking noise he heard coming from Sirius’ room sounded exactly like this.

“Please…” Harry whispered, gasping for air. The desperation on his voice was evident.

“Please what, Harry?”

“Please, just…”

Sirius smacked him again and again, a total of ten times.

“Please, please, please, I need…” Harry repeated. His arse stung but he needed more.

“Tell me what you need, Harry.”

Harry couldn’t bear the pressure on his trousers any longer. This was what he wanted after all, wasn’t it? He didn’t really know what to expect but this whole situation was clearly far better than anything he might have thought about all those sleepless nights.

“Fuck me, Sirius. I need it. Please.”

Sirius snarled and grabbed Harry’s throat, his face inches away from his godson. He could see a path of tears staining his cheek.

“Will you be good for me, Harry? Will you be a good boy?”

Harry nodded frantically. The older man pushed him to knees and slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, never taking his eyes off Harry’s, taking in the pleading look on his face.

He slid his boxers to his thighs, exposing his thick hard cock.

“Open your mouth,” Sirius commanded, and Harry obeyed expectantly. He placed his cock in the younger man’s mouth and started moving. Harry quickly closed his mouth and ran his inexperienced tongue over the head, tasting his godfather, wanting nothing more than to swallow every bit of him.

“Good, good, keep doing that,” Sirius encouraged, twisting his hand in Harry’s hair and tugging hard, earning him a muffled moan of strangled pleasure back. He started to fuck his godson’s mouth, hearing an occasional choke. Harry moved his hand and started to stroke his own cock which was dripping all over his jeans and the carpet.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself until I say so. Put your hands behind you back,” Sirius quickly instructed.

Harry did as he was told. Sirius let his cock slip out of his godson’s mouth and lowered himself so he was face to face with him. He put his hand around Harry’s throat again, choking him this time.

“You like sucking me off, don’t you? You’re a little cock slut... Tell me what you are.” He released his grip on his throat.

“I’m – I’m a little cock slut,” Harry repeated, shuddering at how turned on that was making him. His voice was hoarse from being facefucked and he loved how it sounded to his ears.

“Good boy,” Sirius said. He finally kissed Harry’s lips, sliding his tongue inside and making Harry melt on the spot. They kissed passionately, Harry biting Sirius’ lip at the end. The older man stood up, lifting Harry up with him.

“Strip off your clothes,” he ordered.

Suddenly feeling a bit shy, Harry took off his clothes and stood with his hands across his chest.

“Beautiful,” Sirius whispered, sensing his godson’s nervousness. As much as he loved being authoritative, he couldn’t have Harry thinking he wasn’t worthy of praise as well. He really was beautiful. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you for a long time now, did you know? You can’t imagine the dirty things I’ve done to you in my mind…”

“Show me, please. I want you to fuck me, Sirius.”

“Lie down on your back.”

Harry did as he was told and lay down on his back on the sofa. Sirius took off his own clothes and climbed on top of Harry. They kissed hard, Harry exploring the grey eyed man’s chest with his shaking fingers.

“Open your mouth for me,” Sirius instructed once again, when their lips parted. Then, he slid his index and middle finger inside Harry’s warm mouth, letting Harry willingly suck and soak them.

He lifted Harry’s legs to his chest and slowly circled Harry’s hole with his wet fingers.

“Have you ever touched yourself here?” he asked. Harry nodded and hummed. “And did you let anyone fuck your tight arse?” Harry shook his head and bit his lip. “Good. I want to be the one to stretch you up first and fill you up.”

Harry shuddered at the image of his godfather breaching him with his cock. He breached him with his finger instead and started moving it, kissing and nibbling his neck. Sirius inserted a second finger and quickened his pace, fingering him fast. The younger man moaned loudly and grasped his godfather’s shoulders with force.

“More, more,” he pleaded. Sirius chuckled and kept fucking him with his slender fingers. Harry’s grip on his shoulder got stronger, and eventually Harry smacked them.

“Sirius, stop, please, stop teasing me! I can’t –“ Harry nearly screamed, hair messier than ever, his throat and chest bright red from being roughly handled and all the heavy breathing.

“I can’t help it… I just love it when you beg,” Sirius said, sliding his fingers out of his arse and joining their cocks together with his hand, pumping teasingly. The friction was amazing, Harry had never felt another man’s cock rubbing on his own. It was almost too much.

Sirius summoned a bottle of lubricant from his bedroom and quickly lathered Harry’s hole with it. Placing his cock at the entrance, Sirius pushed in slowly, intently watching his godson’s face as he furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip.

“Okay?” he asked, sliding in ever so patiently.

“Y – yes,” Harry answered, adjusting to the feeling of Sirius’ length filling him up.

Sirius started moving at a slow steady pace, inching in until he was fully inside Harry.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Sirius grunted, letting out the breath he had been holding. “So good, you’re so good…”

“Faster, please,” Harry pleaded while breathing heavily. He still felt the burn from the stretch but he ignored it, wanting to feel more.

Sirius quickened his pace, slamming their bodies together and throwing his head back. He put his hand around Harry’s throat again, allowing a strangled “yesyesyes” to escape from the boy’s lips. He leaned in to kiss the green eyed boy once again, still thrusting hard inside him. Then, Sirius slipped out of Harry, making him whimper.

“Get on all fours for me,” he commanded. Harry quickly obeyed, needing to feel that fullness again. Sirius snatched his belt from his discarded trousers and positioned himself behind Harry. He placed the belt around Harry’s neck and slid the buckle until it was hanging loosely. As he entered Harry’s arse once again, he slowly pulled on the belt so that it was choking him.

“Hold up your hand if you need to,” he said, and started pumping faster inside Harry once again, slapping him twice on his reddened arse cheeks.

Sirius adjusted his angle, hitting that nice spot inside of Harry, making him choke moans of pleasure through gritted teeth. He kept the belt steady around Harry’s throat. The sight of his godson being properly fucked from behind was breath-taking, he couldn’t remember how long he had wanted this. He was close. With his free hand, Sirius started to stroke his godson’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“Yes, yes, I’m –“

“Come for me, Harry,” Sirius ordered, needing release as well.

Harry came with a loud scream, spilling hot liquid on Sirius’ hand and all over the tattered couch. Feeling Harry’s muscles clench around his own prick, Sirius came almost right away, filling the younger man’s arse with his own come. Feeling his knees wobble, Harry collapsed on the couch.

Still a bit out of breath, Sirius started trailing his back with kisses and licks, reaching his hole and licking it softly, tasting himself.

“Humm s’good, but tender,” Harry sort of slurred, still a bit hazy from his intense orgasm. He rolled over, facing Sirius. The man rested his head on his chest, and they both went silent, panting slightly.

“So… Was I a good boy?” Harry asked after a while, regaining his cheekiness.

“I reckon you were a very good boy. But I think you’ll require further… training if you’re going to be mine,” Sirius answered, smiling wickedly.

“Going to? I already am.”

Sirius smiled, a warmness filling his eyes. “Yes. You already are.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave some kudos... They make my day!


End file.
